Thunder Pack
Thunder Pack started off when two wolves named Sinbad (male) and Sara (female) dispersed from their origonal pack to start one of their own. They then had five pups named Jack, Carilu, Rocky, Spear, and Indie. Unfortunately Carilu and Jack died from a coyote attack. After a year passed, two lone wolfs named Just (female) and Tice (male) joined the pack after mating season. Just gave birth to a litter of five pups, unfortunately the alpha female killed three, but Just was there to fight for the remaining two named Jay and Joyce (both female).Sinbad and Saras next litter did not survive next mating season. The following year, Sinbad and Sara had a litter of four pups, but unfortunately only two survived named Tar (male) and Night (female). A month after the pups were born, Sinbad was killed from a mother bear while partoling the territory. Rocky then took the male alpha position without any fights over it. When mating season came around again Rocky chose Jay as a mate and made her dominant female. They then gave birth to a litter of five, but none of them survived. Sara, the former alpha female, died in a hunting accident. Next Spring, Jay gave birth to three pups, Ebony, Snow, and Stone on April 12, 2007. A year later they let in a lone female named Taint into their pack. She was three years old and took a subordinant role in the pack. Another year passed and the current alphas died from a disease called rabies. Ebony tried fighting for the dominant female role, but lost to the more experienced Taint. Taint then kicked Ebony out of the pack with her sister Snow following her. Stone took the dominant male role. In spring Taint and Stone had a litter of four pups. One of the four pups died from illness. The surviving pups were named Lint Shore and George. The following Spring Stone and Taint then had a litter of five pups named Stark, Kink, Rave, Torn, and Rip. Stone and Taint are the current leaders of the Thunder pack. They then gave birth to a litter of five pups named Cat, Spar, Kit, Tick and Alice. While taking his pups on a hunting trip, Cat sadly died. A group of roving males have been visiting the pack alot lately, putting Taint on edge to protect her daughters and other female members. The roving males are two black males named Shoot and Shy. Shoot managed to get alone with one of the females named Rave and mated with her. Taint found Rave with the males scent all over her and kicked her out of the pack. A few days passed and Rave tried to rejoin but Taint wouldnt allow it and chased her out. Rave eventually left the pack with a male named Orsal. One day Lint, Stark and Tice went to go roving and was caught. The younger males sprinted away, but the older male Tice was caught and attacked. He died a few hours later. In Spring Taint gave birth to a litter of six pups on April 7, 2013. Their names are Wild, Rose, Jail, Jake, Tone, and Shade. Taint did not allow any females to mate in winter so there are no other pregnant females. Unfortunately, Taint was very old when she had this litter, she later died after giving birth. The pack moved their territory wanting richer hunting grounds, so the alpha male moved the pack outside of yellowstone to a nearby farm. The packs started killing off the farm animals and were becoming a nuisance. He managed to shoot and kill many of the members before he was caught by the FWP(Fish,Wildlife, and Parks) Wardens. They sent the man responsible to jail and relocated the now pack of nine to an enclosure for further research on wolf behaviour. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs